


innocence died screaming

by asterousdisaster



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Betrayal, Canon Compliant, Dark, I literally don't even know how to tag it, Titan War, but not really, poetry?, some OCs, tbh this is a mess, the gods are...not good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 11:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterousdisaster/pseuds/asterousdisaster
Summary: once upon a time,in the age of gods and demigods,the gods abandoned their children.-a poem providing insight to why the demigods who joined kronos did what they did





	innocence died screaming

once upon a time,

in the age of gods and demigods,

the gods abandoned their children.

this is not a surprise. after all,

they consort with so many how

are they to keep track of every child they’ve ever had?

if the children are lucky,

they fight their way to

the only safe haven for them:

camp half-blood.

if they are unlucky –

which happens more often than not –

they die.

(chiron did say that demigods rarely live to adulthood)

the ones who get there are often confused;

they don’t understand why there

are monsters after them, why

were they sent here, how

do you know that one of their

parents is a god?

and why

why, why, why

did they abandon them?

these questions go unanswered.

some don’t even learn who their godly parent is.

those who don’t know – the ones

they call unclaimed – crammed with the

children of hermes because he is

the one who takes in all the

lost and wandering

at camp half-blood, they train and

learn and sing by the campfire like

a real summer camp and

it’s fun but is it

really living?

most go back home after summer

and when they do, they are

haunted

by beings that hunt them

for who they are

_what is the point? _some question,

if they were only born just to survive

and if their parents – these all powerful,

immortal, deadly gods – care

nothing for them

(living a normal life is no longer an option. it’s too dangerous. it’s too hard. even if they’re not powerful enough to attract monsters, they’re always labelled as a trouble child)

they are sent like

lambs to a slaughterhouse

on quests

<strike>for glory, reward, power, </strike>

for the sole purpose of being

noticed

and yet, the gods pay no mind.

luke castellan notices –

he notices long before the titan,

kronos, creeps into his dreams and

whispers into his ear

luke watched as a daughter of zeus

gave up her life and died

just because she had been born

he watched as a daughter of athena,

only seven years old, fended for herself and ran

because her mortal family thought her crazy

he watched as a boy

stumbled into cabin eleven,

lost and alone and dreaming

that his father would claim him

and luke watched

as, over the years, that dream

gave way to nightmares

he watched a son of demeter

cry over the loss of his sister,

his tears poisoning the land –

grass and flowers withering in seconds.

and he watched as no one spoke to the boy again

and with all the injustice dealt

by the gods,

with all the battles that

demigods – children! – fight

for the sake of their family,

it is no surprise that when kronos calls to luke,

that when kronos whispers

_rise up_

_and defend your brothers and sisters_

luke listens.

and when he calls for demigods to

fight with him,

many follow because

they have been

beaten, abandoned, forgotten, unloved

and luke is the first to offer another option

it is more than the gods ever gave them.

so really, are you surprised by their choice?

**Author's Note:**

> so. i have no idea what this is except I saw a tumblr post describing the demigods with more sinister powers and I wanted to write that and some insight to Kronos' army but it became...this.........
> 
> i don't do poetry but it didn't work as a fic so I literally just,, pressed enter whenever it felt right. it's not really been edited because i am tired and am just winging life
> 
> let me know what you thought! i'd love to talk about more dark!demigods because they're probably powerful af and i want to make ocs


End file.
